


Cake

by Abscondence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abscondence/pseuds/Abscondence
Summary: 来源于外网设定Cake是Fork的狩猎对象 具有致命的吸引力Cake身上的味道只有Fork闻得到，且任何一部分 哪怕是血液体液都是美食Fork成年后会逐渐失去味觉 只能被Cake吸引 只能品尝到它们的味道Fork都很危险 并且善于隐藏这里是啵啵主场写不出这个设定万分之一的sq 我反思（……）
Relationships: 伯勉
Kudos: 15





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> 来源于外网设定  
> Cake是Fork的狩猎对象 具有致命的吸引力  
> Cake身上的味道只有Fork闻得到，且任何一部分 哪怕是血液体液都是美食  
> Fork成年后会逐渐失去味觉 只能被Cake吸引 只能品尝到它们的味道  
> Fork都很危险 并且善于隐藏
> 
> 这里是啵啵主场  
> 写不出这个设定万分之一的sq 我反思（……）

边伯贤吻住金俊勉的嘴唇，把他的腰托起来用力地挺动着，粘腻的水声在肉体的拍击中变得更响亮，白皙修长双腿几乎要盘不住，松松垮垮地搭在边伯贤腰侧难耐地蹭动。  
“伯贤……轻一点……”金俊勉被亲得呼吸不稳，偏偏对方越来越大力的动作让他完全没办法调整过来，加快呼吸的频率也无济于事。比他年轻一些的爱人今晚回来之后就展现出了格外的热情和兴奋，拎着他从客厅一直做到了床上，他虽不排斥和边伯贤上床，甚至还挺乐在其中，但在这样猛烈的攻势下还是有些吃不消。可惜想要问出口的疑惑都被呻吟和亲吻堵回去了，他唯一能做的只是抓紧了边伯贤的手臂，摆腰配合他的动作。

这明明是他的Cake。  
边伯贤一边用力一边想着，吻掉从金俊勉眼眶里滚落出来的泪水。他喜欢这个熟悉又描述不出来的香甜气息，金俊勉的一切都吸引着他，透过皮肤散发出来的味道让边伯贤觉得自己无时无刻都在饱受着饥饿感的折磨，甚至是想要撕开恋人的皮肉看看里面是不是盛满了糖浆和鲜奶油。尽管他自从失去味觉之后就忘掉了它们的味道，可并不妨碍边伯贤用记忆深处残留的印象来描述身下的金俊勉。  
他对金俊勉的喜欢在作为Fork成年后彻底发酵变质，充满了狭隘的独占欲——还有挥之不去的饥饿感。  
他是舍不得将金俊勉生吞活剥的，所以他刻意地接近，用看起来无害又温柔的皮囊套牢了金俊勉的心。  
很少有Cake会和Fork结为伴侣，在性命都受到威胁的情况下除非斯德哥尔摩发作谁也不会留下这样危险的爱人在身边，金俊勉似乎对这一切也都不知情，被边伯贤圈养在一个安全的环境里。  
“呜嗯……”  
金俊勉揽着边伯贤的脖子去吻他的喉结，穴内酸软得发麻，他一向是有些害怕前列腺高潮的，短暂的平静后从小腹开始的颤栗会袭击全身，在这样极度的敏感中边伯贤会一次次碾平他痉挛的内壁，带着他从绚烂的顶端下跌，就趁他还无力挣扎的时候把精液全都射到里面去，可他早就食髓知味了，那份感觉光是想想就会引起小腹一阵不自然的紧缩和颤抖。  
他也是想边伯贤的，略微长久的出差日程总会引得两人在身体和精神上无限地思念对方。  
清理固然麻烦，可一起腻在浴缸里的感觉也很好，金俊勉咬着边伯贤的颈侧，不由得有些走神，本该是甜蜜重逢的夜晚，但边伯贤在生气。  
他知道的。  
“心情不好……？”他在边伯贤射进他身体里的时候吻了吻年下恋人的嘴角，任由对方黏糊糊地落下细碎的吻，体内积攒了两次的精液还被堵在甬道内，随着对方的轻微抽送的动作被带出来一点。  
“没有，”他牵起金俊勉的手腕玩闹似的用稍尖的牙去磨他血管所在的位置，“哥下次不许只穿一件衣服就晃悠着出来给我开门……不然我就让你第二天上不了班。”说完还嫌不够似的在上面留了个浅色的印子。  
“你呀……还害怕有人会把我抢走吗？”  
边伯贤的眼神晦暗不明了一瞬，还没来得及被捕捉到便又换上了平日里惯有的撒娇情态。  
“怕呀，所以你是不是应该打消一下我的疑虑？”  
金俊勉笑了，还有闲心去捏捏边伯贤手感良好脸颊肉，随后就被任性的恋人拉起来坐在了对方的腰胯上，精液在小幅度的推挤中顺着臀缝滑下。  
“可我没力气了……伯贤。”  
“试试看，你能做到的，哥。”  
在撒娇诱哄着方面金俊勉无论如何都赖不过边伯贤，他的腰已经酸软得不像话，充其量还能再承受一次这样激烈的性爱，只能摆着腰用带些央求的语调告诉他，只能再做一次。  
“我们还有很多时间……”  
边伯贤抱着金俊勉退出了他的身体，从床头柜的抽屉里翻出了一个肛塞。金俊勉光是看到就开始退缩了，他知道那个的滋味，顾不得屁股里的精液还在往外淌，撑起上身把自己往被子里缩，好像这样就能逃过一劫似的，粘稠的精液甚至在床单上蹭出了一道痕迹，雪白臀间嵌着的微微红肿的穴口随着他的呼吸一张一合，还有精液在往外滚落。边伯贤捏着肛塞欣赏了一会儿，把小物件塞到了金俊勉手里，拉开他的双腿示意。  
年长的人羞得耳根都红了，像熟透的水蜜桃，让人想伸手去掐一下看看能不能流出甜美的汁水。  
边伯贤觉得自己更饿了。  
在无声的逼迫下金俊勉只能亲手给自己带上那个肛塞，那物件虽然不大，但偏偏像是给自己量身定制的一样，顶端会恰好卡在前列腺的位置，肛塞的尾端还有一丛圆滚滚的绒毛，像兔子尾巴似的，虽然现在已经被他里面流出来的白浊糊的乱七八糟了。  
“哥最棒了……”边伯贤顺着金俊勉的脚踝开始往上舔吻，Cake皮肤上的任何一寸都具有致命的吸引力，他喜欢恋人被他刺激得颤抖又纵容他动作的模样，从小腿到大腿根，他一路留下暧昧的吻痕，不顾金俊勉微弱的挣扎开启了控制的开关。  
他想合拢腿都做不到，边伯贤的脑袋在他腿间，稍微动一动大腿根都会受到尖牙的虐待，金俊勉眼泪都快出来了，不知道是疼还是爽快，肛塞还在刺激着前列腺的位置，边伯贤也不放过他，从会阴开始向上舔舐，将他在刚刚还没能来得及发泄的前端含进了口中。  
金俊勉忍不住轻轻捧住了边伯贤的头，腰胯几乎要忍不住挺动起来了，他的小腹被恶意地向下推挤按压，让肛塞操得更从凶猛了些。前后两端的刺激再次把金俊勉的眼泪逼出来了，在床上自己好像连泪腺都受边伯贤控制，对方稍微操控弄一下就能逼得自己哭喘出声。

虽然他也很享受这样的过程。

“伯贤……”  
金俊勉放松了身体，在对方舔舐吞咽的动作中射精感越来越强烈，他的小腿搭在边伯贤背后不安地蹭动着，低喘着喊恋人的名字。  
金俊勉的味道充斥了边伯贤的呼吸和口腔，被吞咽下的体液开始平息脑海中尖啸的饥饿感，他知道对方射精的征兆，更努力地做着深喉，满足他的一切欲望。在这个过程中边伯贤悄悄地把肛塞震动的幅度调节到了一个峰值，在隐晦的地方发泄着自己那一点不愉快的心情——即便起源并不是金俊勉，可与他却有千丝万缕的联系。  
呜啊……关掉……我快……”  
金俊勉发出了一声悲鸣，柔韧的腰腹绷出漂亮的弧度，挣扎着射在了边伯贤嘴里，短暂的射精感过去后是令人崩溃的快感狂潮，他抓着恋人的手含混不清地控诉对方的恶行，哭腔可怜地发着抖，时不时还带出来一个哭嗝。  
边伯贤眯了眯眼，将口中的精液全都吞了下去，他很享受Cake满足他猎食欲望的瞬间，金俊勉的样子着实称得上可怜，眼眶和鼻头都通红一片，比兔子还像兔子。  
正因为他了解金俊勉诱人的理由，所以才在另一个Fork挑衅的时候几乎控制不住怒火，乃至于差点暴露了作为Fork的身份。  
Cake实在太稀少了。  
他凑上去和金俊勉接吻，揉着他的腰腹来缓解那一份酸软，和刚才恶劣的行径判若两人，甚至还主动包揽了清理和明早去购买早餐的任何，誓做金俊勉跑得了腿上的了床的贴心恋人，金俊勉累极了，懒洋洋地窝在他怀里玩他蓬松柔软的头发，用粘腻的鼻音道一声晚安。

无论多少次他果然都理解不了Fork对Cake的执着。  
精液的腥涩味道仿佛还在口腔里残留着，这让金俊勉感觉到不适。  
要跑掉吗？  
答案是否定的。  
他欣赏边伯贤克制的心理，同时也恐惧在逃离之后再次落入上一个Fork手中。

那个Fork已经找过来了，可怜他的恋人，今天的情况大概以后不会少。

**Author's Note:**

> 猜猜上一个Fork是谁 （all勉本质）  
> 猜对了万一就有后续了呢（）  
> 我喜欢反套路的勉 嘻


End file.
